


Lightning struck Halo

by Notsalony



Series: Lightning Struck Halo [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Lucifer (TV), Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bastiel - Freeform, Drinking, Ending before the begining, Halloween, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, angelic sex, nephelim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Barry doesn’t know it, but one Halloween leads to the husband he always wanted.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Castiel (Supernatural)
Series: Lightning Struck Halo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841437
Kudos: 7





	Lightning struck Halo

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bastiel. I’m not sure why I came into this but I’m here now, so enjoy.

  
  


* * *

  
  
“Oh thank god.” Felicity sighed as she sat down at Cisco’s station, taking off her high heels as she looked over at Barry who was frowning at her in confusion. “Right, I didn’t tell you I was coming... Did I?”   
  
“No... Don’t think you mentioned it...” Barry sat down the tablet he’d been doing inventory on. He was busy keeping his mind off of the mess he’d made of his life by trying to change history recently by not really having much of a life. Owning and operating Star Labs had it’s perks, and with the city coming to trust them again they had started to rent out work space and turn a profit lately. Barry had volunteered to do inventory since everyone else had plans.   
  
“The wee lass didn’t quite fancy staying alone drowning her sorrows in Star City with me.” John Constantine smiled as he pulled himself up a chair. “Truth be told the old city is starting to look a might bit run down in places, so we figured we’d hop a train and do a might bit of pestering of you.” He smiled.   
  
“Thanks... I think.... Felicity?” Barry turned worried eyes at his friend.   
  
“I was the only one on our team who didn’t have plans, and John here was the only one on his team that didn’t have plans.”   
  
“I had plans. She just also happened to have a boyfriend.”   
  
“And that stops you how?” Barry grinned.   
  
“He didn’t like to share.” John shot Barry a look.   
  
“Would you?” Barry countered.   
  
“I share a lot.” John smirked. “Fancy finding out how well I share?” He grinned at Barry before he began to leer at the tight jeans and lean body he could see.   
  
“Uh... I.... Is he serious?” Barry turned to Felicity again.   
  
“Afraid so. He’s seldom serious about things, but about sex he’s very serious. John’s bisexual.” She offered as she rubbed her feet.   
  
“Guilty as charged.” He smirked.   
  
“Nothing wrong with that. I’m bi too. I just didn’t realize you could do both at once...”   
  
“That gets into more of a polyamorous area then most are ready to handle.” He shrugged. “But mores the merrier I always say.” John smiled.   
  
“Right...” Barry shrugged, sitting down and sighing.   
  
“So....” Felicity chimed in. “Do you want to go out with us tonight?” She smiled as she sat there rubbing her feet. “And do you have some more comfy shoes.”   
  
“I think we have some tennis shoes around here some where.” Barry zipped out and back handing her some in her size.   
  
“Thanks. I’d thought I’d get dressed up and go out in Star City... And then I realized all the bars are full, all the restaurants are full, and I didn’t want to be alone. And well... Now we’re here.” She shrugged again.   
  
“I’d be happy to join you. Just let me get this inventory over with and we’ll head out.” He started ticking down the list.   
  
“Can’t you just... You know...” She gestured with her hand moving fast.   
  
“I suppose...” Barry grinned and felt the crackle of the speed force humming through his body as he sped up and the world slowed down and suddenly it was just him in a land of statues as he zipped about the lab so fast that there wasn’t even a lightning trail, there was just him and the flicker of light that might one day reach their eyes at the speed he was traveling. And with a gust of wind he sat back down and watched Felicity register that he’d moved. “Done. So... Where are we thinking about going?”   
  
“Well that’s the thing. We can’t really make up our minds.” Felicity sighed heavily. “I mean after all the stuff that’s gone on, I’d love to just put my feet up in a chair at Big Belly Burger and eat a solid piece of meat... And I really just said that.” She looked blank for a minute. “I just want a big burger.” She looked hopeful.   
  
“Well I suppose it all depends on what we want out of tonight I suppose.” John smiled. “If you want to just hang out with the three of us, Big Belly Burger doesn’t sound half bad. But since it’s Halloween, you could always step a little bit out of your comfort zone and maybe see how the other half lives.” He smiled.   
  
“Other half...?” Barry tilted his head.   
  
“The magicians Barry.” John smirked. “We have this place, called the Tap Hat... We could go there, see some sights, get a mean drink, and maybe flirt with some boys who really know how to pull a rabbit out of your pants...” He winked at Felicity.   
  
“God... That sounds good too.” She sighed looking at Barry.   
  
“And since you’re in Central there is another option.” Barry bit his lip. “It’s a little seedy...”   
  
“Sounds like my childhood.” John smiled.   
  
“We have this dive bar, Saints and Sinners, it’s where I keep running into Snart and sometimes some of the other rogues.”   
  
“I need to ask Cisco how he gets the villains to go with the names he gives them.” John sat back and thought about it. “I mean there’s a few names I’d like to get my villains to go by...”   
  
“Cisco’s names are mostly flattering.” Barry looked at John.   
  
“Oh mine would be too.... Mostly... Maybe...” He waved it away.   
  
“Why do I find that hard to believe.” Felicity smirked as she sat there in her evening dress.   
  
“Be that as it may.” John gave her a look. “I assure you I’d pick something classy to call the wankers.”   
  
“Right, I get Rogues, and you get Wankers.”   
  
“I really need to come up with a name for our enemies.” Felicity sighed.   
  
“It’s never too late to come up with a name for them.” Barry nodded, trying to think of something archery related and wondering if he could get away with interrupting Cisco’s date with Lisa Snart to ask his thoughts or bounce ideas off of him.   
  
“There’s time for that later. We have things to decide right now.” John looked at the both of them, dragging them out of their thoughts and back to the task at hand. “At any rate, what will it be Barry my boy, a night of shameless calories at Big Belly Burger, a daring night of lustful looks at the Top Hat, or a chance at a bar fight and a decent pint at Saints and Sinners?”   
  
A bit of a magical flare and a few words of power from John and you find yourself standing in a large cabana bar made of sturdy brick walls, but no doors, no windows, and no sign of where you are. The air has a smell to it. Beyond the scent of the smoke and drinks. It’s something like electricity and soil, and you slowly realize this place is some where deep underground. You look around in confusion before John finally speaks.   
  
“The Top Hat is a magicians only bar. You only get in if one of us brings you in. The spells and wards on this place are older then half the cities in America. And twice as deadly as any meta human or low life either of you has ever went up against.” He grins. “And you’ll find things in here that defy your laws of morality and physics.” He turned and looked at both his companions. “So let’s go meet the locals.” He grins as he leads you down from the spot where the front door normally would be and you see various alcoves dotting the club all over, each with different symbols made out of what at first you assume is some kind of neon sign. But as you look at it you realize it’s literally just light written in the sky.   
  
“Yeah, avoid any alcoves with pink or purple symbols next to them. I don’t think either of you is up for that kind of ride tonight.” He gave a wide smirk. “Anything blue or green should be safe. And what ever you do, don’t go any where near a black sign. They’ll likely gut you and use your insides to curse everyone you know.” He grinned as he drifted into the crowd.   
  
“I’m not the only one who feels like we just stepped into a swimming pool full of sharks am I?” Felicity looked around.   
  
“Covered in chum and a calling here fishy fishy...” Barry added.   
  
“Good, it’s not just me. Colorful image.”   
  
“I try.” Barry shrugged. He starts walking with Felicity standing very near him when he notices an older man sitting alone at a table under a yellow sign. He has a table with a black velvet box sitting on it about the size of a head, muttering quietly to himself. He glances at you and gestures for you to come over, but you’re unsure, so you keep looking around.   
  
“A drink for the mister.” A boy with pointed elf ears wearing nothing but a bow tie and a smile walks up and hands Barry a drink of some kind of thick purple fluid that seems to be churning in on itself.   
  
“I didn’t order this....” Barry wonders what the hell it is and how it seems to be both draining and refilling itself.   
  
“It’s from them?” The boy points to an alcove with a navy blue sign over it full of men in business suits grinning at Barry, who blushes and waves back at them.   
  
“You’re just all kinds of popular tonight.” Felicity grins.   
  
“Yeah....” Barry keeps walking trying to make up his mind as to where he’ll go when he scans the bar and realizes there’s a couple people that catch’s his eye. The first is a woman with dark hair that cascades in curls all around her as she sits at the very end of the bar, a distinct distance between her and everyone else. Something about her says she’s a wild force of nature. The next is towards the middle of the bar. Barry’s not sure if it’s the tails of her tux top, the way her midnight black hair looks almost like water around her, or the fact she’s wearing a top hat that gets his attention more. But he’s curious to hear her story. And the last is a man dressed almost identically to John, but he seems almost lost as he looks around the bar, drinking shots of something that looks like red water that keeps changing it’s color and thickness as he drinks it.   
  
“So, where should we go?” Felicity looks to Barry, hoping he’s got a place in mind.   
  
“I think I’m going to try my luck with the guy at the end there.” Barry nodded his head towards the man who looked like a dark haired version of John, almost.   
  
“Is that like a thing with magic users?” Felicity blinked.   
  
“Dunno. Maybe it’s a common look, or they shop at the same stores...” Barry shrugged, handing his drink to the next waiter that went by trying to not be rude to the guys who had sent it to him. But he had a bad vibe about them, so he headed towards the guy.   
  
“Hi.” Barry smiled at him.   
  
“Hello.” The man’s gruff voice seemed to speak of harsher things.   
  
“My names Barry Allen.” Barry smiled.   
  
“Castiel.”   
  
“That’s an interesting name, what’s it mean?” Barry tilted his head.   
  
“The angel of Thursdays.” Castiel glanced at him.   
  
“That’s an different.”   
  
“Not really. My siblings were all named similar things.” Castiel sipped on his drink.   
  
“Religious family?” Barry asked.   
  
“Very.” He downed his drink.   
  
“My first family weren’t, but the people that raised me made sure I was in church every week.” Barry nodded.   
  
“What was wrong with your first family unit?” Castiel turned to Barry.   
  
“My mother died and my father was framed for it.” Barry looked away.   
  
“I’m sorry. Was it a monster attack?” Castiel seemed to be sizing him up.   
  
“Not exactly. He was human enough, just had the power of speed.” Barry sighed.   
  
“Yes, these new creations with their powers are... Unpredictable.” Castiel made a slight face. “Father was not exactly pleased. He blamed their creation for releasing mother.”   
  
“I....” Barry frowned, not sure what he meant by that when John walked up.   
  
“Well hello there tall dark and sexy, I love the style.” John smirked as he rubbed a hand up and down Castiel’s shoulder.   
  
“Hello.” Castiel frowned at him.   
  
“Castiel and I were just getting to know one another.” Barry frowned.   
  
“Really now...” John looked over his shoulder. “If you fancied a shag you could have said... You didn’t have to find yourself someone trying to look like me.” He smirked.   
  
“That’s not why I’m drawn to him.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Are one of you wanting to kiss me? Because I only know how to do that with women. The Pizza guy never really kissed any men in the video my friends showed me.” Castiel looked at them. “Though I do know that in principal the mechanics should be about the same.”   
  
“You’ve got the right idea.” John smirked.   
  
“John.” Barry gave him a warning look.   
  
“What?” John tried to look innocent.   
  
Barry didn’t trust John for one second and as he noticed John leaning in for a kiss Barry darted around him, speeding fast enough to trade their spots and suddenly John was leaning in to kiss the stranger on the other side of them, and Barry was leaning forward to capture Castiel’s lips for himself. He wasn’t sure what he was doing at first but suddenly there was a burst of energy between them. It was like two ancient forces suddenly finding each other after eons apart. The holy radiant light that made up Castiel’s grace and the electric thrum of the speed force sparking in Barry’s flesh arced against one another, coiling around each other in some sort of other space as Barry suddenly found himself sitting in Castiel’s lap.   
  
Barry wanted more. God he wanted more. He felt Castiel hard under him and ground his own hard flesh into him, their mouths never letting up as they made out with one another. The raw sharing of power between them didn’t go unnoticed as they were enveloped in a sphere of white light punctuated by golden lightning flashing out from it. Everyone in the Top Hat was watching them intently as they made out. But it was about the time that Castiel started undoing Barry’s shirt and tugging it over his head that they felt the energy rising to take this to another level.   
  
Barry’s shirt was suddenly being flung off of his muscular frame and he was sitting bare chested, his flesh flush from the energy humming inside him as he ached to touch more of Castiel. The sheer need in him coming from some unknown place as he all but ground himself into Castiel’s crotch, his own hands finding Castiel’s button down shirt and tearing it open as he popped buttons loose. Fuck he needed more skin. He kissed again, his hands inside the ruined shirt as he felt the electric discharge of energy between them. They were working on getting each other’s pants open when John was suddenly there. More the merrier, they thought together, as they held onto him and tried to bring him into this but his magic was like a cold splash of water on their rampant display of need that resulted in them finally pulling part. Barry sat down on his stool and blushed, it spreading down his neck and chest as he sat there utterly shocked at what he’d done.   
  
“That’s better.” John sighed wiping his hands off on Castiel’s trench coat. “Bloody pigeon, you should know better.” He glared at Castiel. “And you, NEVER KISS CELESTIAL BEINGS AGAIN.” He smacked Barry on the back of the head.   
  
“What?” Barry blinked at him, his eyes still wide, utterly lust blown as he tried to take in everything at once.   
  
“You just kissed an angel.”   
  
“And?”   
  
“You’re part of a primal power, he’s the son of a primal power. You’re lucky your pants staid on or you might have made a baby.” John rubbed his temples.   
  
“If I wanted to impregnate him all I’d have had to do was touch his index finger.” Castiel frowned, his own eyes wide with lust and his voice some how deeper.   
  
“Right... Finger condoms for you then feathers.” John sighed. “God know you’re down here making out with primordial avatars in public?” John glared again.   
  
“God isn’t paying much attention to me right now.” Castiel frowned.   
  
“And why’s that? Puppy got a new bone to gnaw on?” John crossed his arms.   
  
“No, between his sister being set free from the cage, and mother being set free from hell, he’s had his hands full.”   
  
“Hang on... His what now?” John frowned hard.   
  
“Sam recently released Amara, from the Cage, the Darkness, God’s Sister.” Castiel looked at him.   
  
“Bloody hell.” John sat down hard. “Sam, Sam who? Not bloody Winchester again?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Bloody hell, I need to nail that boy to the floor.” He shook his head hard.   
  
“And we’re unsure as to what released mother from Hell, but we know it happened the same day that the particle accelerator exploded in Central City and created the meta humans. God blames them.”   
  
“Lovely, God hates metas too.” Barry looked sick.   
  
“Why do people think God hates anyone?” Castiel frowned.   
  
“Well that’s just human nature I suppose.” John shrugged. “I’ve met the man, well the dog. And I don’t think he actually hates us or the things we do.” John shrugged.   
  
“God doesn’t hate the metas. He doesn’t understand why they exist. Which is a... Strange feeling for him.” Castiel shrugged.   
  
“Still doesn’t lead to a lot of happy feelings on the subject I’d imagine.” Barry sighed.   
  
“He’d be happier if mother was back in her cell.”   
  
“Just out of curiosity, where is Mother at these days?” John raised an eyebrow.   
  
“I....” Castiel grabbed his head about the same moment his cell phone chirped at him, clutching his head he bent over.   
  
“Castiel are you alright?” Barry was at his side.   
  
Cas let his eyes go lax for a moment as if he was hearing things you couldn’t hear. Before turning and looking straight at John. “You’re a magician correct?”   
  
“Yeah, what of it mate?”   
  
“I need to get to Lux in LA, now.”   
  
“You got in here, can’t you just toddle off yourself?”   
  
“I... Am currently toddle free. I could use a lift.”   
  
“And what’s in it for me?” John gave Cas a hard look.   
  
“Lux is holding an annual wet speedo contest right now, first prize is a cash prize.”   
  
“We’ll go with that for now.” John smiled. “I could always use the cash.” John smirked and looked at Barry. “You going to put your shirt back on?” He raised a questioning eyebrow.   
  
“Maybe...” Barry blushed harder as he picked it up, and John cast his spell, with a sudden casting of the spell you find yourselves standing in front of a giant wall of glowing words, symbols, wards, and sigils, all floating in front of you before a pillar of flames erupts from both the sky and the ground at once.   
  
“You sure you teleported us to LA?” Barry scrambles back.   
  
“Yep. Oi, pompous pin cushion, cut the dramatics it’s only me.” John shouted through his cupped hands.   
  
“Magician, why do you trespass where you know you are not welcome.” A tall Nordic looking blonde man in white silk robes stood where the pillar of flames had been, standing on a wave of glass made from the heat of the flames.   
  
“Micheal, buddy...”   
  
“We are not now, nor have we ever been cordial Magician.” Micheal’s eyes flashed electric blue.   
  
“True enough I suppose.” John shrugged. “These folks just want to take a quick trip over to Lux.”   
  
“What business do you hold in that unholy of dens?” Micheal’s full attention was on John then.   
  
“A pint or three, and maybe some cash, I have a fair mind to win this wet speedo contest they’re having there.” John grabbed himself in a bit of an obscene gesture.   
  
“You jest while you travel in the company of higher beings?” Micheal glared at John.   
  
“All I’m interested in is the booze, the smokes, and getting paid to be naked.”   
  
“Then let the gates stand open for you.”   
  
“You’re letting us in?”   
  
“As you insufferable mortals would say, yes.” Micheal rolls his eyes and the wards pealed back allowing you in. “You do know to whom Lux belongs do you not?”   
  
“Yeah some bloke says his name is Lucifer Morning Star, like the dark prince would dain to belly up to a bar and serve mortals.” John rolled his eyes.   
  
“Go in peace Magician. Go in peace.” Micheal smiled before flying away.   
  
“Now you see it’s the bloody smile that makes me nervous.” John shook his head as he lead the way, following the street signs to get a taxi.   
  
Barry shook his head as he looked around at all the people dressed in various stages of undress and slutty versions of various Halloween costumes and characters. He didn’t appear too out of place in his costume. But he could see in the eyes of people who were glancing at him that they hadn’t noticed how he got there and were slightly unnerved by this fact.   
  
“Now, now. Didn’t anyone teach you that portaling into someone else’s club isn’t just a bad idea but a major faux pas?” A handsome man with slick black hair walked up.   
  
“Can I kill him.” A dark skinned beauty stood beside him.   
  
“No.” Barry answered reflexively.   
  
“Aww he thinks he gets a vote.” She smirked and tried to reach for him but he moved behind her with his speed.   
  
“Oh Maze… I do believe our guest isn’t all he appears to be.”   
  
“Can I kill him?” She held herself very still as Barry held her hand behind her back.   
  
“Not yet. I want to know what he plans to do now that he’s here.”   
  
“Lucifer.” The woman glared.   
  
“Where’s Constantine?”Barry stood behind the woman.   
  
“Well well Mazikeen, we’ve got someone who dabbles in our world. They who teleported you here?”   
  
“Maybe.”   
  
“Since speed seems more your thing, not magic.” Lucifer smiled as he stocked Barry. “What do I call you?”   
  
“The Flash.” Barry said plainly.   
  
“Mr. The Flash… tell me, what’s your deepest desire?” Lucifer leaned in.   
  
“I just want to get laid and maybe get drunk. And find my friends.” Barry found himself compelled to answer the man.   
  
“Ah. Well, I think we can help with all of that. If you’ll let go of my Mazikeen, we’ll see about booze.”   
  
“I metabolize liquor too fast.” Barry commented as he let go of the woman who glared at him, gave him a very strong shove and walked behind the bar.   
  
“Oh, do tell?”   
  
“I’m a meta human.”   
  
“Meta… human… I’m not familiar I’m afraid.”   
  
“A particle accelerator exploded in Central City….”   
  
“Oh, that I did hear about. And it gave you all super speed?”   
  
“No, every one of us got a different power.”   
  
“Now that’s interesting. Father’s got to be absolutely happy about that.” Lucifer smirked.   
  
“Father?”   
  
“God. I’m the Devil, God’s my father, do keep up.”   
  
“Listen I’ve seen magic, I’ve seen demons, I’ve seen scary shit that doesn’t make a lick of sense, and I’ve traveled in time and space and between alternate realities. You say you’re the devil, I’m inclined to believe you.”   
  
“Finally someone who listens.” Lucifer nodded and Maze came back with a bottle of a thick black substance.   
  
“What’s that?”   
  
“Well… it’s not exactly got a name. It’s something I made for those days when I want to forget what solid forms are.” Lucifer smiled as he opened the bottle and poured a thick syrup like liquid into Barry’s glass. “Bottoms up Flash.” Lucifer smiled as Barry took the drink and downed it. It had a thick flavor to it, something Barry couldn’t place.   
  
“W-what’s in this?” He coughed.   
  
“You know I’m not sure. I know the Gnomes that make it talk about how it takes about a hundred years to make a batch.” Lucifer sniffed the bottle before closing it.   
  
“I… wow.” Barry blinked and shook his head.   
  
“It doing the trick?”   
  
“Yeah…” Barry nodded.   
  
“Good. Now… I think I can help you with your friends next.”   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“Oh don’t worry, I’ll ask for something later….” Lucifer lead Barry up towards a hallway full of doors.   
  
“What now?”   
  
“Pick a door and go in, of course.” Lucifer smiled. “I think that booze has hit you harder then you thought.” He chuckled.   
  
“Okay.” Barry nodded, stumbling down the door and trying to decide which door to take. He wasn’t sure which one was the right one but as he looked around he realized he was alone in the wall way. He turned back to the doors and decided to make a choice.   
  
Barry stood in front of door number one and pushed open the door. Inside he found a lush apartment and as he walked farther in he gasped as he spotted Castiel laying on the bed wearing only a royal blue lace thong. Barry’s breath caught in his throat at the splendid beauty laid out before him. He reached out and touched Cas, feeling a spark of energy between them. The arc of power made Cas open his eyes and focus on Barry.   
  
“Sorry…”   
  
“Do it again…” Cas begged.   
  
“Really?” Barry touched Cas’ foot and felt the arc of near electric power that passed between them like a circuit being complete.   
  
“FUCK ME!” Cas squirmed on the bed, his pouch struggling to contain his divine manhood.   
  
“I think that can be arranged….” Barry vibrated through his suit standing there naked and crawled across Cas, dragging his naked form against all that lanky exposed flesh. The arcs of power multiplied, it was like a thousand tiny orgasmic releases spread out across every inch of skin. Barry warped his arms around Cas and turned so that Cas was on top as they made out. Their mouths unable to stay closed due to what felt like a lightning bolt running between their teeth, Barry looked up to see Cas’ midnight black wings extend wide as the angel came against Barry’s skin. Oh how that slick wetness brought Barry as it intensified the release. Barry came, the pair barely doing more than kissing and indulging in a little frotage, it was some time later when Cas was entering Barry that he felt a hand on his wrist, the power almost blind and choking at once.   
  
“Do you accept me…”   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“Do. You. Accept. Me.” Cas repeated.   
  
“YES, GOD YES!” Barry moaned, and it was like a ring of lighting through their lips, down through his body, connecting to Cas’ cock and up through his body to their lips, again and again. Barry came and wept, his body convulsing and vibrating, not noticing the arcs of lightning striking the wall as the power went out, the room only illuminated by the pair of them. Not long after there was a pounding at the door.   
  
“Bloody hell what are you two doing up here….” Lucifer stopped and blinked. “Oh. I know where well what you two were doing.” He tisked and opened the window to reveal the pair of them naked, clinging to one another, and Barry’s swelled stomach indicating how far along he was with the little Nephelim he was carrying “Seriously brother… with a primordial avatar? What would father say.”   
  
“He lets me sleep with mortals.”   
  
“Do you go around…impregnating all of them?”   
  
“No…”   
  
“Then why this one.”   
  
“Laying right here.”   
  
“I’m aware. I can see. I also see the appeal. I thought you were hot in the leather… but damn, you look just as fine out of it… I can see why Castiel would breed you raw.”   
  
“So… I’m pregnant…” Barry chose to ignore Lucifer.   
  
“Yep.” Lucifer smirked. “You’ll have a little baby angel speedster before the day’s out tomorrow.”   
  
“Cisco is never going to let me live this down.”   
  
“Word of warning, you may want to keep the little angel away from sugar….”   
  
“Why?” Barry blinked.   
  
“Super speed, angelic powers… I have a feeling he’ll be a handful without the sugar.” Lucifer left.   
  
“God…” Barry threw his head back.   
  
“Do you regret it?”   
  
“Not once.” Barry reached out his hand and held Cas’, reveling in the electric touch between them.   
  
“Good.” Cas kissed him.   
  
“NO MORE OF THAT HERE!” Lucifer yelled. “I just got the lights back on.”   
  
“Later.” Barry grinned.   
  


***

  
  
Later Barry had gone to the cortex and explained things to his friends. Caitlin had run tests and Cisco had made jokes. Then he showed them what happened when he and Cas touched. They’d agreed that they needed some where safe. So Cisco went to Barry’s apartment and built a faraday cage in the bedroom. It’d let them have sex and cuddle in there for now. By the end of the day Barry was having a C section in the med bay and holding a baby boy with electric blue eyes and wings that seemed to glow gold when they appeared.   
  
Cas moved in officially and they began raising their son, who they’d named Barachiel Henry Allen. Sam officiated their wedding, and the pair took to raising their son together. By the time puberty came around Barr had proven he has his own connection to the speed force but he also was capable of flight with his wings that were only getting bigger as he went. Barry and Castiel were sitting on the back porch of their cabin they’d bought years ago watching the sky when their son came zooming down and landing.   
  
“Dads….” He blushed.   
  
“What is it son?” Cas asked.   
  
“What am I?” He opened all six of his golden wings to them around his twenty year old frame. He’d aged till he hit his twenties and sort of stopped. Like both his father’s he hadn’t aged in years.   
  
“Look at that, our boy’s a Seraphim.” Cas smiled.   
  
“You’re our son and we love you.” Barry reached out and hugged his boy, Cas joining in as Barr wrapped his wings around them. Barry hadn’t always had it easy raising his son with Cas. But now, now things just felt right as he felt his son’s hot wet tears of acceptance from his two dads.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I like version one, ie this or version two.


End file.
